Blood Total Story Shift
by Yurima Muru
Summary: It's got some of the same plot, but instead of Saya i put my character Yurima Muru as a substitute. I'm not tell anything else. Enjoy & Review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Yurima?" Master called from outside my room door. "Come in."I said as I sat on my bed. Master opened the door, and walked in with a boy my age. "Who is he?" I said in disgust. "This is Hagi Sagigawa. He will be staying here from now on, and please try to get along with him Yurima dear." "*deep sigh* Why did you bring him here though, Master?" I said eyeing Hagi who looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact. "Are you hungry yet, Yurima?" Master said changing the subject. "You didn't answer my question." "You don't need to worry about that, dear. Now would you like some lunch? Cook's made a nice soup just for you!" "No thanks." I said lying on my bed. Master left my room leaving Hagi there. "You're pretty quiet. You talk don't you?" I said sitting up again. "..." "Hmp! Do you play any games?" He looked up at me with a blank expression. "Don't tell me you don't know how to play games?!" I said in amazement. He shook his head. "Then I'll teach you! Let's see what can we both play? Oh! I know! Why don't we play a royal family game?" "Huh? What's that?" "You talked! Well, it's where I'm the Princess and you're the Prince! And we act as though we were a Prince and Princess. It's fun! Come on let's play!" I said grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of my room.

"Okay! Let's begin! Hello, Prince Hagi." "..." "Come on you're supposed to say hello back!" "Hello." "No! Hello, Princess Yurima. It's a sign of respect." "Hello, Princess Yurima." "How have you been lately, Prince Hagi?" "Good. And you, Princess?" he said as he started to get the hang of it. "Very good. Very good indeed." "Would you like to take a stroll in the garden, Princess?" "Oh! That would be wonderful!" Then Hagi stopped walking. "What's wrong?" "Where's the garden?" he said shyly. "It's right this way, Prince." I said holding his hand, and walking over to a glass door that led to the garden. He opened the door for me. "Thank you." I said and giving him a curtsy. "Your welcome, Princess." he said bowing. "Come this way! Look at the pretty roses!" "They are nice." "I just love this garden!" I said twirling around. Hagi looked at me his cheeks red. "Why are you blushing Prince Hagi? Has my beauty caught your eye?" Hagi didn't say anything. I stood, and stared at him. "Would you like to dance, Princess Yurima?" he said holding out his hand. I was shocked, but I took his hand, and we danced. We danced, and danced. It seemed like we were dancing into the future. Our future.

- Princess Yurima, 1893


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **The Beginning**:**

"Hey, Yurima! Get up already! We're going to be late for school!" "Huh?!" I quickly sat up, and saw my little brother Riku standing by my bedside. "Come on! Hurry up, and get dressed!" he nagged. "Okay. Okay. I'm going." I said climbing out of bed. "Yurima!" my Dad called from downstairs. "Yeah?!" I said pulling my shirt over my head. "I've made a big warm breakfast for you! Hurry up, and come downstairs!" I quickly finished putting on my school uniform, and grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs. "Wow!" I said in awe as I ran into the kitchen. "Pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast! Pick whatever you what, sweetie." my Dad said happily, as he ordered me to sit. I had three pancakes, three eyes, four strips of bacon, a piece of toast, and to finish it off! Hot Cocoa! "Okay, Yurima let's go!" Riku said hastily. "Okay!" I said as I quickly putting my dishes in the sink, and rushing to put my shoes and winter coat on. "Bye Dad!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Wait a second!" "What, Dad?" "You always forget your bag." my Dad said laughing as he gave me my bag. "Bye!" I called as I ran after Riku.

I walked Riku to his school which was not far from mine. "Okay bye." I said kissing him on the cheek, and ruffling his hair. "Hey!" "Oh. Am I too uncool for you to hang with?" I teased, and I gave him a big hug. "I'll see you after school, Yurima!" Riku said as he ran to the play yard with all the other kids.

"You just made it again, Miss Muru! Don't make this a habit!" Ms. Tasinawa said strictly. "Yes. I'm sorry." I said shyly as I quickly made it to my desk. I sit next to the cutest guy! His name is Kai! He has red hair and brown eyes, the cutest smile, and so much more! "You sure are good at getting on Ms. Tasinawa's nerves." Kai said as I sat down. My cheeks turned red. Kai never talked to me! "Are you alright?" he asked looking at me curiously. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said turning my head away. "Well? Um. You seem lonely at lunch and such. Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" "Uh...no. I can't." "Why not?!" "I just can't." "Okay. Then I'll sit with you." "What?!"

"Miss Muru! Is something wrong?" "No. Sorry." "Why would. . . .You. . . .Want to sit. . . .With me?!" I said stubbornly. "..." "Well?" "Forget I asked." he said looking down at his papers. That's when I had an idea. I slid Kai a note. He hesitated but read it. It read: "I'm sorry. Please sit with me. _" He stared at me for a long time, as though he was searching me for something. Then he turned, and scribbled something, and slid the note to me. It read: "Okay. I also wanted to tell you something." "What is it?!" "Something. And I'm not telling you till lunch." Aw. But lunch his four periods away! I have to wait that long! I wonder what it is. "*class bell*" "I'll see you in third period!" Kai said and he walked off.

I couldn't believe it! The day went by so quickly! It was fifth already! Our teacher gave us a long talk about something. I don't know what it was, because I wasn't paying any attention. Finally, our teacher dismissed us for lunch. "Hey, Yurima!" Kai called. I quickly ran. I don't know why, but I did. I ran to my favorite spot. It was under the school's old cherry blossom tree. It was covered in snow, but I still loved to sit there. "Yurima! Wait up!" Kai said as he ran over to me. "Oh! You actually came." I said as I took out my lunch. "I said I would. Now why the heck did you run?" "I was trying to keep you on your toes!" I laughed. We ate and talked for what seemed like forever. "Anyways. What did you want to tell me?" I said anxiously. "Well, um. I sort of." "Come on! What is it?! I want to know!" "Well...I sort of wanted to tell you that I..." "You?" "I like you." he said quickly. Before I could say anything he quickly leaned forward and kissed me. Kai wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I pushed him off of me, and ran away to my house.

"Yurima? What are you doing home this early?" Dad said looking up at me from the kitchen table. I ran up to my room, and lay on my bed and cried. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Dad said sitting on the corner of my bed. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. The doorbell rang downstairs. "Ah! That must be the mail man!" Dad said walking downstairs. I heard Dad opened the door. "Hey, Yurima! There's someone here to see you!" "Who is it?" "It's a boy from your school he says his name is-" "Kai?!" "Yes. How did you-" I knew it! Tell him I'm not here!" "Okay." Time passed. "Yurima. I think you really should come downstairs. The boy is practically drowning in his own tears!" "I said I don't want to see him, and that's that!" "Get down here and at least take your bag from him." So, I went downstairs and took my bag. "Yurima, wait." "What do you want?" I said my back turned. Dad wasn't kidding. He really was crying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'll let you do anything to me! Just please forgive me!" he begged. "I don't forgive beggars!" I said, and I hit him hard in the face with my bag.

"Hey, Yurima." Riku said at dinnertime. "What?" I said grouchily. "Why are you so cranky?" "I'm not cranky! You-" "Yurima! That is enough!" Dad said raising his voice. "Sorry, Dad." "Did something happen between you and this Kai at school?" Dad said suspiciously. "It's nothing." I said as I played with my food. "There has to be something wrong. I mean you don't normally act this way." "Excuse me." I said getting up from the table. "Yurima! You know I'll find out sooner or later!" Dad said his tone raising. "Dad I don't think she's going to listen." I heard Riku say. I was so angry and sad that I went straight to bed.

I quickly got up early and got ready for school. "Hm? Yurima what are you doing up early?" Riku asked sleepily. "I want to get to school early today." I said packing my bag, and heading downstairs to the kitchen. I ate a small bowl of cereal, and left quickly for school. As I walked past people in school they all looked at me in shock, and whispered to someone near them. "What do you think you're looking at?!" I snapped. "Well, for once you actually got here early." Ms. Tasinawa said. "Hmp! Whatever." I said under my breath. "What was that?" "Nothing!" I said sweetly. The bell rang, and I sat in my seat. Surprisingly Kai wasn't there. I hope Kai stays home forever! Suddenly the class door quickly opened. "Well. Well. If it isn't Kai. Don't tell me you'll be the new "Tardy Bug"?" "No. I just got lost looking for someone." "And who would that be?" "A girl." "Typical of a boy your age. But don't slack off just because of some girl. Now sit down." "Yes, Ms. Tasinawa." Kai said sitting next to me. "Idiot." I thought. Kai kept staring at me in surprise. "Yurima. What happened to you? You're so different." "Do I know you?" I snapped rudely. "Seriously Yurima. Of course you know me. Did something happen to your memory?" "No. And what I meant to say leave me the hell alone!" "Is there a problem back there, Miss Muru?" "No."

"Hey!" Kai yelled after me in the hallway after class. I kept walking. "Yurima! I want to talk to you!" I stopped and faced him. "Well, I obviously don't want to talk to you!" I blurted out. I saw in his eyes how hurt he was, so I turned and ran to my next class. I couldn't focus well in my next class, and I kept getting yelled at by the teacher for it. "Yurima! My work is more important than your La La Land!" my teacher said in frustration. "I'm sorry. Can I please go to the bathroom?" "Yes. Make sure you wash your face. Doing that will make sure you stay awake." I quickly rushed to the bathroom. I had a plan of how to get Kai to not like me anymore. It would all happen at lunch.

**I know you're probably anxious to know the plan so I'll just skip to lunch!**

"Okay. So you guys know what to do?" I said to the five boys that were surrounding me. "Yeah." they all said. "Okay. Here comes Kai." I whispered. "Hey, Yurima?" Kai said walking over to me. I ignored him. "Hey, Yurima. You're kind of cute now why don't we go steady?" one of the boys asked me. "Hey! Hands off she's mine!" another boy said. "Okay. Okay. Please don't fight over me." "Hey, Yurima how about a kiss?" another boy (the cutest out of all five) said as he leaned forward. I leaned forward too and kissed him. I put my arms around his neck, and he pulled me close to him. Suddenly Kai's bag fell to the snow covered ground. I pulled away from the guy I was kissing. Kai was gone. "Good work everyone. Here's seven dollars. Split it however you like." They took the money and left. The next few days Kai didn't come to school. Finally he came back to school, but he refused to speak to anyone including the teacher. I rushed in the hallways to get to my classes so I didn't see Kai in the hallways.

Finally when I got home I was exhausted. "Hey sweetie your home! What took you so long?" Dad said handing me a cup of juice. "I had a tiring day so I walked kind of slow today." I said gulping down the juice. "Well, I bet my special family traditional soup will brighten you up." "I'll pass. I'm not hungry." "You haven't been eating lately. Are you alright? You're not having thoughts that you're fat?" "No, Dad. I'm going to go do my homework now." I said walking upstairs to my bedroom. "I wonder if what I did was wrong." I thought lying on my bed. "Mom. What do you think?" I said looking at her picture on my dresser. "Hey, Yurima! You took forever to get home." Riku said walking in the room and sitting on his bed. "It's just because I had a tiring day that I took so long get home!" I said rudely. "Well, it seems you're in a grumpier mood than ever." "Shut up!" "I liked the old you better." Riku said turning away from me. "You mean the me that is the craziest person on Earth?!" I said sneaking up behind him and tickling him. "Ahahahahah! Stop it Yurima! Ahahaha!" he said laughing like crazy, and trying to push my hands away. We ended up hugging each other in the end. Downstairs the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Daddy!" I yelled happily as I ran to open the door. When I opened the door all of the happiness I had felt quickly went away.

"Oh...it's you...Kai." I said looking down at the floor. "Hi. I came here to-" "Forget it. Whatever it is just forget it. I don't want to talk." I said starting to close the door. "Wait a minute!" Kai said pushing the door open. "!..." "I wanted to give this to you. You dropped it in the hallway at school when you were rushing to get to your next class. I'm guessing it's a picture of you and your mother, and so I thought it was important to give it back to you." he said handing me the picture. "Thank you, Kai." "I should get going now." "Wait. Kai I don't know how to thank you enough for what you did. This picture is very important to me. Thank you." I said, and I kissed him on the cheek. As I slowly moved away I felt his hand on the back of my neck, and he moved his face closer to mine and locked lips with me. As we kissed it started to snow and soon the snow started to get heavier and the wind picked up. I quickly pulled away. "I'm freezing! Come inside!" I said rubbing my arms, and quickly running inside. "Are you sure it's okay?" "It's fine." "Okay." "Daddy!" "Yeah, sweetie?!" "Kai's here right now." "Uh-oh." "What do you mean uh-oh, Daddy?" "A blizzard's starting, and it's going to be big. Kai will have to stay with us. The storms supposed to last three days." Dad said walking into the kitchen. "What?!" I was in total shock. "Why don't you call your parents Kai to tell them where you are?" "Okay."

So, Kai called his parents and they said it was okay for Kai to stay till the blizzards over. So Kai is staying at my house for three days. Wait till you see just the things that happened in those three days! Chapter 2: (Good and Bad Days).

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:****Good and Bad Days****:**

**Day 1:**

"Hey, Yurima?" Riku said as I walked upstairs. "What?" "Who's he? And why is he here?" Riku said looking downstairs at Kai. "His name is Kai, and he has to stay here because there's a bad blizzard that going to last three days and it's starting already." "So. What is Kai to you? Is he your boyfriend?" Riku teased. "What?! No!" I said as my cheeks burned. "What going on here you two? Are you guys fighting?" Dad said in the doorway with Kai. "No. We were just discussing something." I said defensively. "Well, we have no guest room so you'll have to sleep in here with Yurima and Riku. You can sleep in Riku's bed. Riku you sleep on your couch." "That's no fair! How come I have to give up my bed?!" Riku whined. "It's okay if he doesn't want to give up his bed. I'll just sleep on his couch." Kai said. "I doubt that son. His couch is small; you'd be totally uncomfortable all night." "Oh. Well, Riku can you please let me sleep in your bed. I'll be sure to make it up to you." "Hmm. Does that mean you'll do whatever I want you to do or answer whatever I want you to?" "Sure." "Fine! I have an question for you already!" I rolled my eyes. "Are you Yurima's boyfriend?" Riku said with a huge grin on his face. "!"

"Boyfriend?" Dad said eyeing him. "Why you! I'm going to kill you!" I said grabbing him. "But Yurima don't the guys you like have to be-" "Both of you out!" I said pushing them out of the door, and closing it behind them. "I'm sorry about that." I said sitting on my bed, and looking down. "What's there to be sorry about? You can basically call me your boyfriend." he said as he walked over to me. "But-" He lifted up my chin and kissed me. Suddenly the door opened. "Yuck! There kissing!" Riku said running downstairs. "There what?!" I heard Dad say downstairs. "There kissing!" Riku repeated. "Uh-oh. Not good." I said looking downstairs. "What?" Kai said standing beside me. "Dad's getting the butcher knife! Get back inside!" "Is your Dad a killer?!" "Shush! Get under my bed!" I said pushing him under my bed. "Yurima?" Dad said opening the door. "Yes, Daddy?" I said sitting on the bed and acting sweet. Dad was holding his old traditional kimono. "The butcher knife." I thought. "Hey, Yurima that isn't a butcher knife." Kai whispered loudly. I stepped on his hand. "Where's Kai?" Dad said looking around the room. "I scared him, so he jumped out the window." I said. "What a shame he couldn't wear the kimono that's been passed down from generation to generation of my grandfathers. It's what I wore when I met your mother, and what your grandfather wore-" "When he met my grandmother. I know. It's basically a love kimono."

"Yurima will you let me out from under here?!" Kai yelled from under my bed. "Is that Kai?" Dad said peeking under my bed. "It is!" I said trying to act all surprised. "Well, I guess I didn't bring out this old thing for nothing." Dad said putting it on Kai. "Ow! What was that?! It was like something bit me!" Kai said. "There's a few living things in there. Like spiders and ants." Dad said chuckling. "What?!" Kai nearly jumped out of his skin. "Kai he's just messing with you. But now you know what I mean by the butcher knife, right?" I said. "Uh-huh." It's called that because it kills to wear it. "Okay all done! Now all you have to do is have the special dinner, and you'll be all set." "All set for what?!" Kai and I both said in alarm. "To be officially together." "Who made up that?!" "I did. If he's going to be your boyfriend he's got to pass my tests." Dad said as he left the room. "Do I look weird in this?" Kai asked. I looked at him for a long time. "You look cute." I said turning away, and walking to my closet. "What are you doing?" he said looking at me curiously. "Close your eyes." I said. "Why?" "I said close them. Keep them closed till I tell you to open them." I demanded. He closed his eyes, and I quickly got changed into my mother's old kimono. "Okay you can open your eyes." "Wow! You look..." "I look?" "Beautiful!" he said with a shocked expression on his face. "Yurima! Kai! Come down here." Dad called. We both walked downstairs. "Okay, Yurima. Are you ready to make you and Kai's dinner?" "Do we really have to do this Dad? It's the twentieth century not the eighteen hundreds." "Oh come on. You're just nervous." "No, Dad. I just hate doing this for every guy I like!" "How many guys have you liked?" Kai whispered to me in suspicion. I ignored him. "Dad can we just please pass on this whole dinner thing?" "I'll let you pass on cooking, but you still have to do the traditional part." "* deep sigh* Fine."

So, Kai and I ate the dinner the traditional lover's way. After dinner, Dad and Riku were acting very secretive. I wonder what there up to. I changed into something comfortable, and Kai went to go return the kimono. Kai didn't come back for a long time, and I started to get worried. "Hey." Kai said walking in the room. "What took you so long?" "It was nothing." he said hugging me. "Hmp!" I pushed him off of me. "What?" "You're hiding something." "Okay, so your Dad gave me a long talk." "Oh great. Dad's so protective of me!" I said as I laughed. Kai wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, Kai?" "What?" "Do you know how to slow dance?" "I do. Why do you ask?" "I don't know, but I just feeling like slow dancing." I said turning around and facing him. I and Kai danced in the center of my room for a long time. Suddenly, I started feeling sleepy, and so I fell asleep in Kai's arms.

**Day 2:**

"*yawn* Kai? Riku?" I said getting out of bed. I walked downstairs to find Dad showing Kai how to flip a pancake like the pros. "Huh? Oh! Good morning, sweetheart." Dad said giving me a big hug. "Good morning." Kai said, and he gave me a hug to and he kissed me on the cheek. In front of my Dad! But Dad just smiled, and said quietly: "Teen love. I miss my teen years." "Your father's a great cook." "Well, I did learn from the best." Dad beamed. "Who did you learn from?! Is he still alive?" "He?! Whoever said it was a "he"? It was my wife I learned from. Sadly she passed away a few months ago. She was in an accident." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I would have loved to of met her." Kai said. "I bet she's smiling down on us right about now. She did love her family, and I bet she'd love you too Kai." I joined Riku who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Thank you, sir." "Please call me Dad." "Um. Okay." "Sad thing is though my wife's great cooking didn't rub off on Riku." "What about Yurima?" Kai asked looking at him confusion. "Well, you see Yurima's a different story." "Huh?! What do you mean?" Kai said. "Oh! The pancakes are burning!" "What do you mean Yurima's a different story?" "She-she just inherited her father's strength and knowledge." "Oh! Hey, let me try one." Kai said taking the pan, and flipping the pancake in the air and missing. "Hahaha! You'll get it with enough practice." "Hey! Will you two stop chatting and start cooking! I'm extremely hungry!" Riku said grouchily. "Look who the grouch is now." I teased. "I'm just really hungry."

"So? How are they?" Kai asked me. "They're...good." I said as smoothly as possible. "Well, you do have a talent son." Dad said kindly. "Yuck! These are disgust-" I elbowed Riku in the rib. "Ow! What'd you do that for?!" "They aren't good are they?" Kai said sheepishly. "To be honest no. I'm sorry Kai but I think you're going to need much more practice." I said honestly. "Oh! Before I forget. Yurima." "Yes Daddy?" "I and Riku would like to show you something." So, I followed them into the living room where they gave me a picture. "You took a picture of me and Kai kissing?!" I said my cheeks burning red. "Yurima it's no big deal. I could simple do it now too." Kai quickly kissed me on the lips. "Ew." Riku said walking out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone." Dad said closing the door as he left. Kai leaned forward again and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me, and then he started to move his hands down lower and lower. "*slap*" "Ow! What was that for?!" Kai said rubbing his cheek. "You're a pervert!" I said running out of the room. "Hey, Yurima do you mind getting some firewood from the shed?" Dad called. "Fine." It was an opportunity to get out of the house before I had a fight with Kai. So, I quickly put on my jacket, and boots, and went outside. The wind whipped against my face as I walked knee deep in the snow to the shed. I got to the shed, and opened the door. "Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed falling backwards into the snow. There was something in the shed, and it was huge! "Yurima!" a voice in the shed said. "What are you?! And how do you know my name?!" I said trying to compose myself and get up. "I'm what you are! A Chiropteran." the monster said walking out of the shed.

"Chiropteran?! What is that?" "Don't play dumb with me! I'll kill you for that! Aaaaaaaah!" The monster charged towards me. I was totally paralyzed. I would have been dead if it wasn't for a man who appeared and pushed the monster away from me. The man unraveled his bandage on his hand. His hand was of a monster's! He cut his hand with a dagger, and put his hand near my face. "Get your weird hand away from me!" I said pushing his hand away. He sipped his blood then pinned me to the ground and kissed me. His blood trickled down my throat, and I started to feel myself change. "Rwaaaaah!" the monster roared, as it got up. "Yurima." the man said handing me a sword. I unsheathed the sword, and charged toward the monster and stabbed him. Then a bright like came from my hand and went through the sword. "Aaaaaaaah!" the monster roared, as it turned to ash and disappeared into the air. "Uh." I fell and the man caught me. "Hey! Who the-What have you done to Yurima?!" Kai said looking at me in his arms. The man leaned me against the wall and disappeared. "Yurima?! Are you alright?" Kai said running over to me. I didn't answer. Kai got some firewood, and helped me inside.

"Yurima! Why are you covered in blood?!" Dad said rushing over to me. "A-a monster. I killed it. I killed it with my own hands. I'm a killer. Uh." I said falling to the floor. "Yurima!" Kai said helping me up again. "I'm fine." "No you're not. You need some rest." Kai said leading me upstairs to my room. Kai sat me down on my bed, and he sat next to me. "What happened out there? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine." I could tell that's not what Kai really wanted to know. He was worried about that man. "Kai. Nothing happened between me and the man. You don't have to worry." He looked at me, and pulled me close to him, and leaned forward to kiss me. I put my hand on his chest, and pushed him away. "Why won't you kiss me?" Kai asked. "I don't want to." "That's not a good enough reason." Kai grabbed my hand and pulled it away and kissed me. "Kai! Stop!" I said slapping him in the face. I looked at Kai. "I-I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to do that." I said putting my hand on his cheek. Kai pushed my hand away, and got up.

"Kai?" "I should go." he said as he left the room. "Kai wait!" I said getting up and rushing after him. Kai put on his shoes, and opened the front door. "Please don't go. I'm sorry." I said trying to convince him to stay. "You know Yurima. For the longest time I actually considered you as my girlfriend." he said as his back was to me. "Kai...I...I love you, Kai." "I loved you too Yurima. I did, but it seems I'm just not the right guy for you." Kai said walking out the door. I tear rolled down my cheek. I felt a pair of arms around my lower waist. "Are you okay, sis?" Riku said. "No Riku I'm not." "Do you want a hug?" he asked letting go of me. "I'd love one." And I gave Riku a big hug, and sobbed my heart out. "Thank you, Riku. I feel better now." I said standing up straight. "Yurima. I think things will work out for you two after time. I just think Kai needs some time to himself." Riku said. "Gosh, Riku. You're sounding a lot like Dad." I said rustling his hair. "Yurima?" Dad said as he walked into the room. "Yes?" "Where's Kai? He asked me to make a copy of this video, and I was going to give it to him but I couldn't find him." "He left, Dad." "In this storm?!" "Yes." "He could be dead!" Dad said rushing to put his boots on and his jacket. "Here Yurima. Take this. Hold onto it till I get back." Dad said handing me the video. "Okay" I said. Dad rushed out of the house.

"I wonder what's on the tape." Riku said inspecting it to see if there was a label anywhere. "Why don't we just put it in the VCR player to find out. " Okay!" So, we went into the living room, and put it into the VCR. We had to rewind it which took twenty minutes. So in that time we made something to eat while we watch the tape. When we went back into the living room the tape was ready to be played. Me and Riku sat on the couch, and pressed play on the VCR. I was in total shock when I was watching it. It was a video of Kai confessing his love to me, and then it switched to the night when he and I slow danced. "Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed. "What's wrong, Yurima?!" "My head it-it hurts." I stood up. "Yurima?" I didn't answer I just stood there watching the screen. "Yurima you're scaring me." "I remember. That man I saw today. His name is Hagi Sagigawa. I slow danced with him. Many years ago. And I remember these faces, and the sound of screams. And I-I killed them. Every single one of them. Their blood ran down my hands, and it felt- it felt good."

"Stop it!" Riku screamed. I looked at Riku, and tears were rolling down his face and he was shaking. "Riku. I'm so sorry. I don't know what just happened." I said walking over to him. "Get away from me!" Riku screamed. "Riku-" "Help me!" Dad said as the door burst open. He had Kai slung over his arms. "I found him buried in the snow unconscious." I rushed over to help Dad. Riku got off the couch. "Let's lay him on the couch." I said. We laid Kai on the couch, and set up a fire to try and warm him. "Will he be alright, Dad?" I said kneeling beside Kai. "I hope so. I'll leave you alone with him, okay?" "Okay." Dad and Riku left the room. "Oh, Kai. Why did this have to happen to you?" I said rubbing his hand. "Huh?" There was something in his hand. I slowly opened his hand, and fount the picture of me and him kissing. On the back it read: "Me and Yurima Muru forever." I felt my heart get heavy as I read what he had put under "forever." He had put "Forever was just my dream. Not hers." I held his hand, and laid my head on his chest. "No Kai. It wasn't just your dream." I said, and my eyes felt heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I've come for Yurima:**

**Day 3:**

"I feel so warm." I thought. I slowly opened my eyes. "Eh!" I was sleeping on top of Kai, and Kai had his arms around me. Kai was also smiling. In his sleep that is. "Kai." I said smiling at him. I started to get up when Kai woke up. He looked at me. "Kai this is not what you think it is! I just woke up and-" He pulled me down, and locked lips with me. "Kai why are you kissing me? I thought you were mad at me." I said as I pulled away in confusion. "I heard what you said last night, and when you were asleep Riku came in and he told me everything. I laid you onto of me, and Riku put a blanket over us and that's when I went to sleep." he said rubbing his thumb back and forth against my cheek. "So, you aren't mad at me?" "Well, I am mad you saw the video. I was saving that video for Valentine's Day next month." "Sorry." "It's fine. I have a better present for you when Valentine's Day comes. Why don't we get up? I heard that it will stop snowing this afternoon." "Oh! Why don't we play in the snow this afternoon then?" I said as I got up off him. "Aren't we a little too old for that?" Kai said as he stood up and stretched. "What are you talking about?! Of course were not too old! No one's too old!" I said happily. We walked into the kitchen to find both Dad and Riku wearing antler headbands. "Hahaha! You guys look ridiculous!" I said as I laughed. "So, is everything settled between you two?" Dad asked. There was a long pause. "I hope so." Kai said looking at me. "I hope so? It is!" I said kissing him. "* scoffs* There at it again! Do they ever once go a single day without kissing?!" Riku complained. I rolled my eyes, and hugged Kai.

"*ding dong*" "I'll get it!" I said as I ran to open the door. "Hello. Is your father there?" a man in a suit asked as he kept looking up. "Um...yes. Please come in. You must be cold in just that suit." I said closing the door behind him. "No. I'm fine." he said. "Daddy!" "Yes, pumpkin?" "There's a man here to see you." Dad came to the door. "Oh...hello David." Dad said his tone of voice changing. "Hello, George." the man said his tone of voice changing too. There was a long pause. "Yurima. Why don't you, Riku, and Kai go play outside?" "Okay!" I got Kai and Riku and we all went outside. "Hey! You two are standing under the mistletoe!" Riku said. "Your right. We are, but why did you point it out if you hate it when we kiss." I said. "I don't. I just feel weird." Riku said holding up his camera. Kai pulled me close and kissed me. Riku took a picture. "Hey come here, Riku!" I said. "No! No!" he said running away. I ran after him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Which Kai got a picture of just in time, because Riku ran away. "Why don't we make an igloo?" Kai suggested. "Okay!" Riku said excitedly. We made a small igloo, and we took turns going inside. We took tons of pictures, and had lots of fun.

"I'm going to sit on the porch steps. You guys keep playing." I said walking over to the porch. Just then the man came out with Dad, and the man and I were both standing under the mistletoe. "Well. Well, David. It seems you're under the mistletoe with my daughter." Dad said as he chuckled. "Um." I felt really weird. I quickly leaned forward, and kissed him. David turned bright red. "Hahaha! I wonder what Julia would say if she found out about this." Dad said. "Be quiet, George! Why should Julia care?" "Poor poor Julia." "I got it on camera, Yurima!" Riku said. "You what?!" I wanted to suffocate him. "Hey, David! I saw that. Nice kissing." a voice said. It was a chubby African-American guy. "Be quiet, Luis." I felt really bad for him. He must be very embarrassed. "Anyways. So, David my answer is no." Dad said. "No is not an option, George. We're going to have to do it ourselves if you don't." There was a long silence. "Dad? What's he talking about?" I asked curiously. "You don't need to know. David...I'll do it, but don't expect me to give her to you." "Give her? When you say "her" do you mean me?!" I said in confusion. "I'll leave it up to you George to tell her everything. Come on Luis let's get going." David said walking away. "Dad?! What's going on?! What are you not telling me? And who is he anyways!" Dad didn't say anything for a while. "Dad? I want to know everything. Everything you've been hiding from me."

"Alright I'll tell you. But it will be alone, and I'll be telling you everything somewhere else." Dad said. "Okay." "Yurima?" Kai walked over to me. "What?" "Are you alright? You look really pale." "I feel fine. Now Dad why don't we get going. I want to know everything now." "No, Yurima. Not today. I'm not ready and neither are you. Tomorrow will be a better day for telling you." Dad said walking back inside. "I don't want to wait!" I screamed. "Well you're going to have to." I heard Dad say. "Yurima, you really need to control your temper." Kai started to say. Then I started to see colors, and my vision got blurry. "Yurima! Yurima! Yurim-" I was unconscious after that.

"Uh?" "Hey Yurima you alright?!" "I'm fine." "You scared me. You just suddenly collapsed, and so your father carried you up here." "Oh. I'm sorry for worrying you Kai." "You don't need to apologize to me. You do need to apologize to your dad for screaming at him." I looked at Kai. "Don't get mad at me. It was just a suggestion." he said as he shielded his face. I got out of bed. "Yurima?! Where are you going? You should lay down you could collapse again." I kept walking. "Yurima!" I walked into Dad's room. "Oh it's you, Yurima. I didn't think you'd be awake." "I'm sorry, Dad." "Huh? What's there to be sorry for?" "I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." "..." "Dad?" "It's alright sweetie." he said as he got up and gave me a hug.


End file.
